Sengoku Sakura
by Tokage no Joo
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War has ended in failure. Disappointed with the fact, the Sage of Sixth Path has decided to use his last resort, and send the teammate of those that failed him into the past. To alter time and change the way the world works, he sends her head-long into the warring states era. Will she triumph? Or send the world into eternal chaos? SakuraxMulti Time Travel AU.


Full Summary - The Fourth Shinobi War has ended in failure. Disappointed with the fact, the Sage of Sixth Path has decided to use his last resort, and send the teammate of those that failed him into the past. To alter time and change the way the world works. Sending her head-long into the Warring States Era. Will she triumph? Or send the world into eternal chaos?

Pairing - Sakura x (Madara, Tobirama, Hashirama, Izuna) _[Depends on how things go on]_

Rating - T _[Will change later]_

Beta(s) - Aphelion

* * *

戦国桜  
[Sengoku Sakura]

* * *

Prologue

The battle over the Shinobi world was going on strong, many risking life and limb to fight for what they believed in. Within a crater created by sheer power. One side was waning, weakening against the other. Chakra spanned across the area, orange and blue, spiraling together from two different sources inside a crater made by sheer power. It was acting another power, the white fur-like hair bound in a bone-like bandanna. A monk-like staff.. Dressed in a white cloak with black tomoes. Jinchuuriki Madara. Others watched weakly from what was happening, this was it, the two would win this! Then they would be free from the reign of dark shinobi for generations. The war that the Uchiha started when Shinobi were just clans, it would finally end.

However, something was wrong. Something was off. The side that was weakening was not the one that needed to win. It was Madara who was gaining the upper hand. In a defining moment, the white form struck the opposing forms, as they used their signature move.. In one blast, both were pushed back, just as they finished their Rasengan and Chidori. They hit each other, leaving the battlefield in silence. Those watching gasped, and looked in anticipation, as one stepped out of the crater of black earth. The 4th Shinobi War was over.

In the crater lay two torn up bodies. A blonde, one of the most well-known and beloved Shinobi that Konoha had to offer, Uzumaki Naruto. The other a dark haired avenger, one that wanted to make amends with his brother, and kill the one in his way. Uchiha Sasuke. They lay dead, the former's hand in the later's chest and vice-versa. Gone was the days of their rivalry. Gone were the days of becoming Hokage. And the dream of reviving a powerful clan.

For the victor of the battle began to ring out in maniacal laughter, his arms stretched out and upwards. After so long, the wait was over! The red moon behind him glowed brightly, and then it changed. It changed into the Mugen Tsukuyomi, and the cries of those left echoed. The heart-wrenching sound, those begging, pleading, wailing of those still barely alive. Thousands of shinobi that had given their lives for the lost cause. The fourth Shinobi World War had ended in disaster. Most that were left alive wanted to end it all, to be killed entirely, or to return to what the world was before everything went to hell in a hand basket. Before the world was turned upside-down.. Before Uchiha Madara grasped ahold of it.

The Godaime Hokage's Apprentice, Heir to the Aburame, Heiress to the Hyuuga, the Pale Artist, the Weapons Mistress, Eldest Sabaku, and the Lazy Genius were amongst those that were left alive. The pink-haired medic turned to watch the aftermath of the battle's end. The sadness engulfed the area, those hovering over head bodies of family members and comrades. Beside her, the ex-root member was emotionless, staring up at the sky if willing for the genjutsu to start. To her right, Hinata was crying over the body of her only deceased teammate, Inuzuka Kiba. Behind her, the bug user had his hand on her back, trying to give her comfort when he himself was upset.

Sakura turned her head to look towards where she could see Temari, kneeling over the body of her youngest sibling. Kankuro was no where to be found. Like Shino to Hinata, Shikamaru was behind Temari. Though he was more emotional. His head was placed on the blonde's back, not daring to look at his teammate's bodies that were amongst the dead.

Tenten was the worst, dying slowly, but managing to place herself in between the younger Green-Beast and the Hyuuga Protege. She would see them soon enough, but that wasn't coming as quick as she hoped. Those alive had no Chakra, nothing to defend themselves. They were left to be puppets and toys to the winner, the utter champion.

For Sakura, everything started to meld together, the Mugen Tsukuyomi had started. It would give her peace, a fake sense of peace. It was not the way she wanted to go. No, she would have rather fought beside Naruto and Sasuke and died with them. Or died beside her Shisho. Around her, most gave into the powers and the temptations of what Uchiha Madara offered. Very few, like herself, fought against it. But in the end, it won out.

~ 時間 ~

Everything went black, and she waited for whatever was to come to her. She did not expect a voice to speak out toward her, it was deep and wise. If not a bit aggravated with how everything went.

"Child, wake yourself." And Sakura did as she was told, opening her beryl eyes to notice an elderly man sitting with his legs folded not a few feet from her. Getting up from her laying position, she sat in the traditional way, awaiting for what was to be said. Was this her vision? This was not what made her happy. Then she saw that in his stern gaze, the Rinnegan... However, she refocused when he spoke again.

"The peace I sought has turned into a failure. It is purely my fault to believe that the ancestors of my sons would be able to create that peace, and entrust such to them." He seemed humble, and looked more upset with himself, than at the medic."So I must turn to you, child." Then he patiently waited for words, whatever they might be, to be thrown at him.

The spit-fire that was and still is known as Haruno Sakura watched the man with burning green eyes. Her mind raced with words that were spoken to her, and pieced things together. This was the Sage of the Sixth Path, Otsutsuki Hagoromo. The man who created the Shinobi, and the ancestor to the Uchiha and Senju. The petite Kunoichi opened her mouth to speak, slowly at first.

"So you knew that this would happen? That Naruto and Sasuke-kun might fail?" Her tone might have been calm, everything else wasn't. Slowly her voice raised, but he stared at her like a patient father. "That all of this would fail.. That _he_ might win!" More words were thrown, but the ranting was stopped by the simple palm that face towards her.

"I did not expect them to fail, however they have. Now I must entrust everything to you, child. You have one chance, do what you must." He spoke vaguely, giving her no choice but to ask. And that was what Hagoromo wanted, allowing her to think for herself.

"What do you mean? What do you want to do with me?" Sakura had managed to get her voice to calm down, to allow herself to think. "I cannot defeat Madara, if Naruto and Sasuke-kun failed, then I will as well." This made her start to completely dig into her mind, was he going to make her powerful? Was he wanting her to bring him to the world and defeat Madara? But once again, the Sage stopped her from going too deep into what was already a valley.

"You are return to where this all started. To prevent all of this from happening, you must return to the beginning. I will send you to the Warring States Era, the time of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. Find what made him like he is now, and change that." Sakura gave a nod, as if she was trying to understand something that was not to be simply understood. "But you must not kill him or prevent Konohagakure or any of the other hidden villages from forming. Every action has a reaction. More so is that said in time. Everything that goes against time will change the future. Choose wisely."

Another slow nod, Sakura was still trying to wrap her brain around all of this. She was going back in time to the Warring States Period, and this would be interesting. Now how would she simply do so? There were other questions to ask, and the Sage of Sixth Paths seemed to understand that she had these questions, and he continued to speak in a calming tone.

"You must not give yourself away, child. If one of the past is to find that you are from their future, then the consequences would be dire. I do not wish for others to find out about this, and attempt to do the same. Choose a different last name, if you require. But the rest is up to you, if you so accept the offer." He would sit and be patient. A choice such as this would alter her mind, along with the past. Many things would be offered her. Perhaps a simple tweak could turn a defeat into a victory, and that was all that was needed.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the strange-haired woman nodded. "I will do it. Not for myself, but for Naruto, Sasuke-kun and Hinata. And the rest that gave their lives and minds to this war." That was the least she could do, fight the good fight in her own way. And sacrifice herself if need be. A final nod from her seemed to reassure herself that she was going to this. Her fist clenching against the black skirt, this was her decision, she reminded herself.

The answer pleased Hagoromo, and he allowed his arms to lay flat on his knees. He spoke words in another language, before moving through seals quickly. At his final seal, he returned to allow his hands to rest on his knees. This time palm upwards. Out of the palms of his hands, butterflies of many colors and shapes fluttered. Taking their time to swirl around Sakura and engulfing her in their presence. They spun faster and faster around her, whispering in the same language that the Sage had whispered. And started to glow a bright white, leaving the woman confused.

Slowly her headband disappeared, followed by her vest and she ended up being naked. The butterflies started to cover her skin, one by one taking their place amongst the others. Gently settling themselves, in between patches of butterflies, silk started to form, leaving her, in a matter of minutes, in an expensive colored kimono.

Now in the middle of a field, her body still held the wounds, and her kimono somehow was torn in the right spots to look as if she had been in a fight. Though, below the kimono, there wasn't anything else. It covered her, but it also looked as if she had just escaped from somewhere. Apparently the Sage thought of everything, and with a large exhale, Sakura moved to get up and cautiously make her way thought the field. A field that would one day hold the worst battle known to the Shinobi world.. But that was if the medic could not change the past.

 _"I wish you luck child, you will need it."_

* * *

I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, it is my first in a long time. And since I forgot my password to my previous FF account.. I had to make a new one, but my previous one wasn't popular so.

This Fanfic is also available on AO3 (Archive of Our Own), under the same name, if you wish to read it on there.


End file.
